


His Voice

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Voice!Scott, Confessions, Dom!Scott, Drunk with Power, F/M, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Gay!Jackson, Gender Swap!Lydia, History Manipulation, Humiliation, Incest, Kanima!Matt, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Make out blowjob, Master!Scott, Mind Control, Multi, NIS, Naked in School, Naked in School Program, Nude!Liam, Nudist!Jackson, Other, Personality Alteration, Power Limits, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Reality manipulation, Sub!Aiden, Testing limits, The Program - Freeform, Threesome, Threeway Blowjob, Time Manipulation, Twincest, Underwear Thief, alpha voice, alpha!Scott, body manipulation, gender swap, memory manipulation, non con, nudist!Liam, puppy!Jackson, reality altering, sub!Stiles, sub!ethan, submissive!liam, trios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott never knew the power of being an alpha, he didn’t grow up with the stories or with an alpha to learn from.  He’d never known that werewolves were even real till he was one.  But now… now he understands or is starting to at any rate, why Peter wanted the power so bad.
Relationships: Aiden Steiner/Ethan Steiner, Aiden Steiner/Ethan Steiner/Scott McCall, Aiden Steiner/Ethan Steiner/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani/Ethan Steiner, Ethan Steiner/Danny Mahealani/Aiden Steiner, Isaac Lahey/Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Liam Dunbar/Jackson Whitmore, Matt Daehler/Matt Daehler, Scott McCall/Liam Dunbar, Scott McCall/Matt Daehler, Scott McCall/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: HOT





	1. Finding his voice

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll notice some people are alive. So enjoy it as it comes up.

Scott wasn’t aware he had special powers.

Sure he was a werewolf. Sure he changed shapes and became a wolfman when he was emotional and he’d even taken alpha form at the last full moon with the pack. But he’d never had to use the _voice_ on anyone.

Till Harris. Harris was being a dick to Stiles and he had made the mistake of doing it when Scott was in a bad mood on top of everything. Harris was in the middle of making Stiles feel small and stupid when Scott spoke up.

“ _Would you just stop it!_ ” Instantly Harris shut up. Everyone gapped at the fact that Harris had just given in like that.

“scott…” Stiles glanced at him and he shrugged, he had no idea how he’d done that.

“Mr. McCall, I fail to see…”

“ _Shut up._ ” Harris stopped talking, and frowned, it was clear that he wanted to and was trying to but he couldn’t seem to get his voice to work.

“holy shit.” Stiles muttered as he tried to think about where this put everything.

“ _Stand on one foot._ ” Harris raised one foot and frowned, why was he doing this? He didn’t want to do this? Did he? Why couldn’t he put his foot down?

“ _Hope on one foot._ ” Harris started hopping up and down, his face turning crimson as he tried not to look at anyone who had their phones out recording this.

“Scotty…” Stiles indicated the phones.

“ _No one record this, delete your recordings. Harris gave us a study period and you’re all going to the library with no memory of what happened here today._ ” Stiles had plugged his ears and the others just deleted their videos and then got up and left the classroom.

“Maybe let him talk now?” Stiles bit his lip.

“ _Speak if you want to._ ” Scott felt bad for having kept him silence.

“What are you?” Harris was afraid now.

“I honestly don’t know.” Scott leaned back in his chair. “How far does this go…?”

“You didn’t know you could do that?” Stiles gaped at him.

“Nope… just… felt like I should tell him to stop so I did.” He shrugged and looked at Harris, still hopping up and down on one leg. “ _Stop hopping and put your foot down._ ”

“YOU NEED TO STOP THIS!” Harris yelled.

“And _I think a thank you is in order._ ” Scott gave him a glare.

“Thank you.” Harris sighed, unable to stop himself.

“Better.”

“How far are you going to take this Scott?” Stiles felt a pin prick of fear and arousal that spiked in his brain.

“I don’t know how far I can push this…” Scott bit his lip. “ _Take your shirt off._ ”

“I would never…!” But even as he spoke Harris began unbuttoning his shirt. “What… I…” He took his shirt off and held it out to Scott with confusion written over his face.

“Scotty I think you’re using your alpha voice…”

“No... that doesn’t work on humans…” Scott frowned.

“Maybe being a true alpha changes it?”

“Maybe… _Give me your pants._ ” Harris blushed furiously as he undid his belt and gave it over to Scott and then took his pants off before passing them to his student. Standing there in just his under shirt and his plain white underwear.

“please stop.” Harris looked down, confused but hoping this would stop.

“You pick on Stiles and I every day. Every time we see you. You delight in making us feel small and afraid and humiliated.” Scott stood up and walked around the desk till he was in front of Harris. “You got off on it. You like the power you have.”

“please…” Harris was crying.

“I could order you to change. I could order you to forget about this. I could order you to do a lot of things.” Scott stood there and looked Harris in the eyes before the older man looked down crying. “ _Mr. Harris, I want you to forget the details but remember this feeling, remember what it’s like to be reduced to something small and helpless. I want you to remember that feeling for the rest of your life and never want another person to go through that feeling. I want you to live up to your potential as a teacher and stop being a worthless douche bag. You’re smarter than this. And you can do better. So from now on I want you think about your actions, and remember how you feel right now… and I want you to do anything in your power to protect the one who you think feels like you feel like right now._ ” Harris shivered as the words sank into him.

“thank you.” Harris’ legs were trembling.  
“Oh… _And Mr. Harris… I want you to have a raging boner any time someone puts you in your place an makes you feel like this. I want you to be so incredibly turned on that once you’ve defused the situation and made things better… that you’ll have to excuse yourself and rush to the bathroom so you can jerk off till you shoot your load all over your body once you’ve stripped down to what you’re wearing now. You got that Mr. Harris?_ ” Scott smirked as Harris nodded, his cock already hardening.

“I can’t hear you.”

“yes sir.” Harris hung his head, aware that he was rock hard right now.

“Good boy. Now… since you’ve got the rest of the period to yourself… _I think you’re safe to masturbate right here once Stiles and I leave the room._ ” Scott nodded to Stiles who packed up his stuff and Scott did his own before they both left and Scott made sure to lock the door from the inside so Harris could get back out but no one could walk in on him. “ _One last thing. When you’re done, you can get dressed again and act like this never happened._ ” Scott closed the door and with his hearing he could hear Harris taking himself in hand and furiously jerking off.

“I wouldn’t have been that nice.” Stiles sighed.

“I know. But if I had a shot to make him less of a dick to everyone else in the future…”

“You had to take it, I get it. Just saying. I’d have been a lot less nice about it.” Stiles shrugged.

“Oh… just what would you have done?” Scott smirked.

“I’d probably have paid him back by having them all film him as he blew me and then had them hide the videos and forget they have the on their phones and use that to make him do stuff without using the voice so he’d have no choice but to obey or face his life ruined for sexually assaulting an underage boy.” Stiles grinned.

“Then it’s probably I’m the one with the power to _get hard and stay hard for the rest of today._ ” Scott whispered and Stiles groaned as his cock hardened to full erection.

“Fuck, Scotty, why’d you do that?” Stiles rolled his eyes, adjust himself in the hallway to make sure that he wasn’t tenting out too much.

“Testing my limits…”

“You say that like you have a plan…”

“Imagine the next time we have a conflict all I have to do is tell the other person to stop.”

“Yeah that’s what I’m worried about.”

“Why?”

“Stop is ambiguous. Stop fighting, stop opposing you, stop disagreeing, stop doing what they’re doing at that minute, stop breathing, stop living?”

“You have a point.” Scott frowned, he hadn’t thought about it.

“I usually do. But I’ve never heard of an alpha in any of the lore being able to use their voice on anyone outside the pack, let alone on mundanes.” Stiles shook his head. “And it shouldn’t work like this one me either.”

“Want to test it out a little more?” Scott grinned.

“Yes… but I’m also worried about how far you’ll go with me…” Stiles bit his lip.

“Maybe as far as I can…” Scott shrugged. “ _My underwear went missing a few months ago. Did you steal them?_ ”

“Yes.” Stiles covered his mouth.

“ _Why?_ ” Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder.

“Be…because… I….” Stiles bit his lip. “No I…”

“ _Stiles you will answer every question I ask you with my voice with the complete truth._ ”

“Yes sir.” Stiles sighed.

“ _Why did you steal my underwear?_ ”

“To jerk off into them.” Stiles blushed and Scott gaped at him.

“Dude!?”

“I’m sorry I…”

“ _Why did you need my underwear to jerk off into?_ ”

“Because I want to suck your dick okay.” Stiles looked shocked and covered his mouth as he tried to figure out why he’d said that.

“ _You want to suck my dick?_ ”

“Since junior high when I caught sight of you in gym class for the first time. And that never went away so I over compensated with focusing on Lydia and then you had to go and get bit by a werewolf and get like ten times as hot, and shit Scotty the things the bite did to your dick…” Stiles whimpered a little.

“ _What did the bite do to my dick?_ ” Scott frowned, unsure of any real changes.

“Please. You’re bigger, not just longer but thicker too. And you’re balls are bigger and hang lower. And I know you regrew your foreskin.” Scott blushed as he thought about that, he had noticed that last one but it hadn’t really come up other than his clothes felt [[tighter in the front and back. He still could fit into them so he didn’t see the point in buying new underwear but if Stiles was stealing them he’d probably have to get something new then.

“You think I’m bigger?”

“yeah.” Stiles rolled his eyes, mad he’d had to tell his secret to Scott.

“ _Anything else you want me to do to you?_ ”

“sc-otty…” Stiles was trying to use his magic to fight back.

“There totally is.” Scott’s jaw fell open as he grinned. “Fuck….” He cleared his throat. “ _Tell me what else you want me to do to you or you to do to me?_ ” Stiles looked away as his shoulders slumped.

“I’ve been dreaming about you taking my virginity. Pinning me against the lockers in the locker room, fucking me in the showers, making me ride you on your bike, spreading myself tie to your bed as you take what you want and fuck every hole I’ve got till I can barely walk and your werewolf cum is pouring out of me.” Stiles couldn’t look Scott in the eyes.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder.

“Why do you think?” Stiles curled in on himself.

“I don’t know if you don’t tell me.” Scott turned Stiles and looked him in the eyes.

“Because you’re straight.”

“Ish.”

“What?” Stiles blinked.

“I’m bi. Have always been. And frankly… if you’re offering to suck my dick… I’m not exactly going to say now just because you’re my bro.” Stiles wasn’t sure what was going on, his brain was short circuiting as he rushed forwards and kissed Scott before either of them knew what was going on.

“Holy shit… you two are hooking up.” Ethan chuckled, Aiden beside him.

“Lydia’s going to fucking love this…” Aiden started typing on his phone.

“ _STOP!_ ” Scott roared it and both twins froze where they were. Ethan in mid laugh, his face contorted in his movements and frozen like that, Aiden’s thumb in mid air as he attempted to type out his test unable to move.

“Maybe it’s intent driven. Since you did only want them to stop what was pissing you off…”

“Will have to not do that when I want someone dead.” Scott scratched the back of his neck.

“What the fuck…” Ethan started up.

“ _Shut up._ ” His mouth closed.

“How are you…”

“ _Both of you._ ” Aiden’s mouth flew shut too.

“Oh fuck that’s a nifty skill.” Stiles chuckled.

“What do you think we should do with them Stiles?” Scott smirked.

“Oh I’ve got ideas.” Stiles smirked. For their pair the twins looked scared of what this could mean for them.

“ _Tell me._ ”

“I kinda want to see them make out.” Stiles smirked.

“That seems…”

“Around your dick.”

“Ah… that seems more like you.” Scott nodded.

“What do you think?” Stiles glanced back at him.

“ _I think you two need to start making out and I’m going to put my hard cock between your mouths and you’re going to French my dick._ ” The twins stared at him for a moment before they pulled in close and started making out. “ _Sit._ ” They sat down and Scott smirked. “ _Be turned on by this._ ” Their hands started roaming each other’s bodies as they started devouring at one another’s mouths. Scott smirked and walked towards them, undoing his jeans and stroking his cock as he moved to place his swollen rod between their hungry mouths.

He smirked at Stiles who was standing there slack jawed watching as the twins made out passionately around Scott’s cock. The cock he wanted so bad.

“ _Take your clothes off._ ” Scott used his voice and Stiles started stripping quick. Tearing his clothes off till they lay in a damaged heap behind him and he stood there completely naked panting at the excitement.

“I give you permission.” Stiles panted.

“To do what?” Scott blinked at him.

“To do whatever you want to do to me… with me… make me do.” Stiles shivered.

“ _Stroke your cock._ ” Stiles hand flew to his cock while he watched Scott fucking the twin’s lips. “Fuck… I love the feel of them on my fucking cock…” Scott moaned. “ _Strip each other while making out._ ” He grinned as their hands began to undo pants and pull each other’s shirts off, only breaking their kiss to finish and once bare chested exploring more of their bodies while going back to licking and kissing Scott’s cock while they sucked along its length.

“ _You’re dirty fucking whores who get hot off of one another..._ ” Scott forced his will at the twins, watching their cocks harden and throb with need before Scott got an idea. “ _Stiles, suck on the tip of my cock._ ” Stiles blushed but came forward sucking on Scott’s cockhead. The threeway blow job was a bit more than Scott had bargained for. Three hungry mouths and exploring tongues mapping every inch of his cock was driving him mad, and at some point someone’s warm hands found his nuts and began to insistently stroke and tug on them.

“Fuck….. I…. I’m not going to last…” Scott muttered in the only warning the three got before he let loose a torrent of cum into Stiles’ mouth while he shivered and tried to hang on to anything as darkness began to creep into the corner of his vision. But there was something he hadn’t expected after he finished his orgasm.

He’d never given the order to stop.

They just kept going. Making out and stroking his throbbing manhood. Mouths on him even as he came a second time. His mind going blank from the pleasure and the release. But they couldn’t stop. He’d compelled them to act and he had to rescind the order. But he couldn’t form the words. They were approaching his third orgasm when the bell rang.

“ _Stop._ ” They fell back and panted, Stiles wiping his mouth but swallowing the third thick load in his mouth.

“Fuck… we’d have…” Stiles blinked. “Shit we’re naked.” He blushed.

“ _Grab your clothes and come with me. Don’t be seen naked._ ” Scott wasn’t sure why that thought crossed his mind as he walked down the hall, expecting them to follow suit. He knew that someone was going to come around the corner so to himself he spoke. “ _Don’t see my cock._ ” He left himself hanging out in the open and walked through the crowd where no one seemed to notice and as he glanced back he realized the naked boys were having the same effect.

They walked unnoticed and unclothed to an unused classroom. Scott smirked as he sat on one of the desks, his cock half hard with the thrill and the power he was riding. The other three came in not long after, blushing but glad that no one was able to see them as naked.

“How’d you do that?” Stiles frowned.

“I have no idea… but I wonder what my limits are.” Scott grinned. “ _Put your clothes in my backpack._ ” All three of them packed away their clothing neatly in his backpack and stood back a little shocked at what they’d done.

“Scotty…”

“ _No one but the four of us can see you’re naked here at school. But as soon as we leave school grounds, everyone can see you’re naked._ ” They shivered as Scott grinned. “We’ll see if that works. I think it’s a matter of defining in my mind and my words…”

“Are you sure…?” Ethan worried his lips.

“ _As sure as I am that you and Aiden are going to get caught having sex by not only Danny but Lydia too._ ” The twins shivered. “ _I want Aiden fucking you in front of Danny when he catches you and Aiden, I want Ethan fucking you when Lydia catches you._ ” Scott smiled as he watched the boys glance at one another.

“We’ve never…. You know…” Aiden blushed.

“Never…?”

“No.” Ethan bit his lip.

“Seriously?” Stiles frowned. “I thought for sure you two were practicing on each other.” He sat down next to Scott.

“I know right, they certainly give off the vibe.”

“We do?” Aiden frowned.

“Yeah. But maybe it’s just the whole shirtless fusing into one being thing…” Scott shrugged.

“But you still want us to…” Ethan blushed harder now.

“Oh fuck yes.” Scott grinned. “ _In fact, I want you the two of you to start making out again, just with each other._ ” They moved to one another and started making out, their hands going all over, the earlier order not rescinded so they were turned on by one another despite their protests to the contrary. Their hard cocks as they ground against one another and explored with their hands told a very clear story. Scott reached over and cuffed his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck.

“scotty?” Stiles blushed.

“ _No matter what, until I tell you otherwise you’re dick stays rock hard, even if I let you cum._ ” Scott pulled Stiles into a kiss before leaning against him. “You like what you see?”

“yeah.” Stiles blushed but nodded as he leaned against Scott.

“Good. Because I want you to watch them while you suck my cock.”

“You didn’t order me…” Stiles blushed harder.

“ _I know that. But I want you to deep throat me when you suck my cock._ ” Scott rubbed the back of Stiles’ neck and his best friend swallowed hard before looking at Scott’s cock sticking out of his open jeans and nodding as he dipped forwards and swallowed Scott, easily taking him to the back of his throat without the twins to try to move around. “ _OH And Stiles… I want you to watch them while you blow me._ ”


	2. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has discovered he has a new power, and he’s going to start using it to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 3 is written and right now we're trying to decide if there will be a ch 4 and where it'll go.

Scott loved this new power. It wasn’t expected but it was turning a crappy day into something a hell of a lot better. He sat back and enjoyed Stiles’ mouth on him while the twins were busy 69’ing on the floor.   
  
“ _Aiden, really pound his throat, Ethan’s used sucking dick._ ” Aiden began ramming his cock down his brother’s throat as hard as he could. Scott carded his fingers through Stiles’ short hair enjoying his best friend’s efforts at getting him off while they watched their live porn show. Scott was only starting to scratch the surface of what this power could do. He wondered how far he could push this…   
  
“ _Aiden, you’re a world class cock sucker, give Ethan the best blow job of his life._ ” Aiden began twisting and turning his head while adding more and more tongue on the up stroke. Ethan began giving moans and whimpering indicating that there was more pleasure coming from it.   
  
“I wonder if he’s enjoying it or if it’s because I said it was the best of his life.” Scott pondered aloud. “ _Ethan that’s the worst blow job of your life._ ” He decided to test the waters. The sounds stopped from Ethan, he wasn’t enjoying it as much, but the noises didn’t stay gone for long. “Ah, so it’s still that great… nice.” Scott smirked. “ _Go back to enjoying the blow job Ethan._ ” Ethan went back to enthusiastically enjoying himself.   
  
He could affect people’s perceptions; he could alter how people felt about things. But could he change a thing itself…? He looked down at Stiles. “ _I love your red hair._ ” He watched Stiles’ brunette hair slowly change red. Holy shit. He could change reality with his voice. No wonder Peter wanted this power so much, or Theo or the Dread Doctors. Anyone with this power could be a serious danger to the world at large.   
  
But how to use this?   
  
There had to be a way to use this power for… if only for the better. Could he save the world? Humanity? Fix ever ill that humanity had ever created? If so… why didn’t any other true alpha do that before? It’s not like they had never existed? Surely there was a reason they didn’t change things on a grand scale. Maybe they couldn’t? He pondered.   
  
“ _Clothing was never invented._ ” He looked at the clothes that were piled in the room and nothing happened. There were limits then. He couldn’t make the entire world a nudist, so it wasn’t likely he could invent world peace with his voice. But how big could he go?   
  
“ _Our state’s language is Norse Runes._ ” He looked at the text books and the displays on the walls, and nothing changed. Okay, too many moving parts for that… something smaller… something… he glanced at Stiles.   
  
“ _The sheriff’s department is the most well-paid department in the city._ ” The quality of Stiles clothes shifted, more designer and high-end clothes. Something he might have actually seen Jackson wearing once. So he could change that… that had some possibilities. “ _The nursing staff at our hospital make six times that of the best paid nurses in the country._ ” He wasn’t sure what that figure was, but he noticed the quality his book bag and clothes that he was still wearing shifted around him to something that reflected their income.   
  
Okay… he could work with this. He didn’t want to be living off his mom’s pay check forever, he liked his job and wanted his own money. But how to word this… the wording was key. And what would he want that would make a decent price point. An idea popped in his head and he couldn’t get it out. “ _Veterinarians are paid in sexual favors._ ” He shivered as he felt something in his life change but he wasn’t sure what it was. His phone vibrated in his bag and he pulled it out to look at his texts.   
  
_Scott, don’t forget the Thompson family are coming in to pay for the work we did with their dogs, I’ll be out the afternoon so you can expect some privacy when you have sex. Make sure the father accepts anal this time, he only gave a blow job last time and the work was worth way more than that. -Deaton._   
  
Scott blinked at that. He remembered the Thompsons, not a bad looking family. And getting to fuck the dad in the ass wasn’t a bad way to spend the afternoon. He’d have to see how things shook out at work once he got there. But he had to be careful, there could be some draw backs to this he wasn’t seeing… right? He frowned as he tried to think of a down side, and besides if he did need cash he could always set it back to being paid with money right? Surely Deaton still paid him in cash…   
  
Or was he now fucking his boss?   
  
Or was his boss fucking him?   
  
A world of complicates exploded in his brain as Stiles’ mouth was flooded with his nut butter. “ _You can go jerk off on the twins while they finish up._ ” Stiles dutifully got up and walked over to stand over the twins before jerking himself off, raining cum over them continuously till they eventually nutted in each other’s mouths. Scott was fascinated by the nonstop orgasm he’d accidently caused and finally spoke out. “ _Stop._ ” The sexual spell they were under broke letting them decouple and blush at what he’d done or rather had them do.   
  
“ _Go to class, enjoy your day, no one can see you’re naked, play with yourselves frequently and cum when you need to but you’re not to bring up what you’re doing or why to anyone. Anyone who asks you about it, you’re to offer oral sex to._ ” Scott smirked as the three of them nodded he grabbed Ethan’s wrist.   
  
“What?”   
  
“ _You need to get Danny to start having very loud public sex. I want you and him to bang in every room in this school, is that clear?_ ” Scott watched his eyes as they went glassy for a second.   
  
“Crystal.”   
  
“Good.” Scott smirked and walked up to Aiden. “ _Meet me after school… we’re going to have things to talk about._ ”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Aiden nodded and Scott smirked watching his ass flex as he walked away. Scott reached down and stroked his swollen dick before packing himself away back into his jeans. As he was turning to go to his class he caught sight of Stiles’ red hair and realized he’d never turned it back, shrugging it’d be a good case study in long term changes to someone to see how it played out. His eyes drifting down to Stiles body hair which was also slowly shifting to be more red. Yeah… he needed to work on his focus when he was giving someone a command or altering something.   
  
He walked on to his next class and paused when he saw Liam looking for him. Hum… he could have some fun here.   
  
“What’s up Liam?” Scott walked up.   
  
“Uh… I was…”   
  
“ _Liam, when I ask a question, I expect an answer._ ”   
  
“I saw you use your alpha voice on Stiles and the twins and I want to know what you’re doing…” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“Oh you want in on my giving orders?”   
  
“yes…” Liam blushed. “Maybe…”   
  
“ _Liam, if I’m even remotely in ear shot of you, you can’t lie for any reason._ ” Scott watched his eyes glaze over. “Now… Liam, do you want me to order you around?”   
  
“Yes.” Liam nodded.   
  
“Good… are you wearing any underwear today?”   
  
“Yeah… why would…”   
  
“Good.” Scott smirked. “ _You’ve never owned underwear in your life and you’re not wearing any now._ ” Scott could feel the ripple in the air that he’d caused and waited for Liam’s shivering to stop before he grinned. “ _Liam open your jeans right here._ ” Liam’s hands went down and opened his jeans and revealed his bare cock to Scott. “Interesting…” Scott studied Liam’s groin. “ _Liam you don’t own shirts, you’ve never owned a single shirt, you always go shirtless everywhere in your life._ ” The next ripple made his shirt vanish leaving him shirtless. He pulled out his phone and went to a photo that the pack had taken ages ago, Liam was completely shirtless. He’d been dressed up because they were going out to eat as a _family_ that night.   
  
“How do you feel Liam?”   
  
“It’s weird… I remember picking out a shirt today… but I… I’m not… and I didn’t… I… I’m not sure how to think about that…” He frowned.   
  
“Are you happy with being shirtless all the time?” Scott knew about Liam’s nudist predilections.   
  
“yeah…” Liam blushed, his cock half hard already.   
  
“You want more?”   
  
“yes.” Liam nodded and looked down. Scott leaned in close and whispered in Liam’s ear.   
  
“ _You’ve never worn any pants or shorts or any clothes in your life. You’ve always been an open and out nudist, who’s perfectly fine walking around in front of anyone. And while you’re walking around in front of everyone completely naked and performing, you’re fine having erections and even cumming in front of everyone and anyone._ ” Scott moved back and watched Liam’s pants vanish leaving him standing there completely naked and fully hard as he blinked at Scott.   
  
“I can’t believe I asked you to do something like this…” Liam blushed.   
  
“It helped me practice…” Scott smiled and put a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “But I do want to practice a little farther.” He smirked as he leaned in again. “ _You’re a compulsive masturbator and your dream is to get fucked by the entire Lacrosse team while you masturbate._ ” Scott walked off leaving Liam trembling as his cock hardened to full erection and left him suddenly aching to have as many hard Lacrosse player dicks in him as he could get.   
  
Fuck… he needed to see who he could line up to fuck him right now. His eyes scanning the entire hallway to see who was around him and his eyes fell on Scott’s retreating form. He couldn’t get fucked by his alpha… could he…? The itch in his ass said yes, yes he most certainly could. He shivered as he took off running down the hall till he caught up with Scott, panting as he stood there completely naked.   
  
“You want something else?” Scott blinked at him.   
  
“Your cock.” Liam panted out. “I need you to fuck me.” Liam blushed as everyone looked at him as they passed him, he couldn’t believe he’d asked that out loud but every fiber of his being was screaming at him that he needed to get fucked before his next class.   
  
“Oh you want my cock?” Scott smirked.   
  
“yes.” Liam shivered with need.   
  
“What are you willing to do to get my cock?” Scott grinned.   
  
“Anything…” Liam licked his lips.   
  
“I think we’ll start with a blow job right here then.”   
  
“Sure…” Liam fell to his knees.   
  
“ _You’ve spent every day since junior high sucking a dozen guys a day, you’re great at giving head, you’re a world class cocksucker._ ” Scott felt the ripple as it took hold of Liam and as his jeans were opened, Liam descended on his cock. Swirling the tip with his tongue as he went down faster and deep throating Scott till he had all of him all the way to the base in his throat.   
  
“fuck….” Scott gripped Liam’s head and began to thrust in. He’d never really thought about guys sucking his cock before today, but he was starting to really like the power trip it gave him. He took charge of this blow job and began to skull fuck Liam who took it like a champ as he gripped Scott’s balls and tugged them down as he rode out Scott’s assault on his throat. It didn’t take long for Scott to nut in Liam’s throat and the beta swallowed as best he could as his alpha seeded his throat as hard as he could.   
  
“Fuck me… please…” Liam whined.   
  
“Sure.” Scott pulled Liam to his feet and found an unused classroom to which he pushed Liam onto the teacher’s desk. “ _You developed a gland when you were bitten, it causes you to self-lubricate your ass._ ” Scott fingered Liam as he felt him suddenly start to produce slick and moan from the touch. “Fuck… I’m enjoying this shit.” He smirked wickedly as used some of the slick to lube up his cock before thrusting all the way into Liam’s tight ass.   
  
“FUCK!” Liam cried out, his body tightening around Scott.   
  
“This your first time getting fucked?” Scott panted as he claimed Liam’s hole.   
  
“Yeah… I was a virgin back there this morning…”   
  
“You want me to change that?” Scott grinned then.   
  
“How would…”   
  
“ _I took your cherry when you joined the team at your old school when we played each other and after that Brett caught us and whored you out to the whole team, you got to where you liked it and when you got here you started sleeping with a bunch of guys at this school, letting them ride your ass._ ” Scott hissed at him. “ _Everyone in your life knows you’re a huge slut. And after you joined the pack we started passing you around, everyone in the pack fucking you and riding your ass as often as we can._ ” The changes rippled out and Liam moaned, his legs wrapping around Scott as he clung to him. Scott grinned and pulled him back, lifting him with his werewolf strength into the air and spinning him around on his cock so as Liam wrapped his legs back around Scott, resting them on the rise of Scott’s ass.   
  
“Fuck… I… I remember being your slut…” Liam blushed.   
  
“And a virgin his morning?”   
  
“That too… how do I remember both?” Liam frowned.   
  
“Because I never told you not to…” Scott shrugged as he pounded his beta’s tight ass.   
  
“Fuck… that power could _so_ be abused…” He moaned as Scott bottomed out in him.   
  
“I know.” Scott’s eyes went crimson as he fucked Liam against the desk, his thrusts scraping the desk across the floor. “Fuck… the things I could do to you.” Scott grinned, pounding away into Liam till he eventually nutted inside the boy who was furiously masturbating till he shot his load all over his own face.   
  
“fuck… that… that was good.” Liam lay there panting as Scott pulled out.   
  
“Go shower. You’ll need it. And I’m sure there will be a few guys in there from this hour’s gym class looking to fuck your hole.” Scott grinned.   
  
“fuck you did turn me into kinda a slut.” Liam scratched the back of his neck, his instinct telling him to get dressed but he kept remembering that he’d never owned clothes, so why would he get dressed.   
  
“But you’re a damn good slut.” Scott leaned in and kissed him before parting, licking Liam’s cum off his lips and smirking. “Go before I think of something else to do to you.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Liam grinned, heading out of the room to leave Scott to wipe his dick off and slowly stroke it, still quite hard from all the sex he’d been getting today. He had all the power here. Something he’d never had in his life. He wondered how hard he should go at this. Biting his lip he walked over to where the pack normally met between classes or for lunch.   
  
“ _Isaac moved back from Europe last week and came back to school today._ ” Isaac walked out a little while later and sat down with a naked Stiles who was sitting out there eating carefully. “Okay… that worked…” He focused his mind. “ _Jackson decided to move back a week or two ago and is back at school today._ ” Jackson walked out of the school with his lunch on his tray. “ _Jackson came out before he came back, and everyone knows he’s not only gay but he’s into puppy play._ ” A thin leather collar formed around Jackson’s neck as he sat down. “ _Jackson is also come to understand he’s a nudist and likes to wear his butt plug tail and his puppy mask to school._ ” Jackson’s clothes vanished leaving him in just the puppy mask and the latex tail in his ass.   
  
“Okay… now to help my pack…” Scott steadied his breathing. “ _The school initiated a program where public nudity isn’t just accepted but it’s encouraged for students and teachers to attend school naked and they’re working with the police and city hall to make it perfectly legal for students and teachers to go about their days completely naked._ ” He as breathing hard as several dozen students were now completely naked, some even slowly masturbating out in the quad. He smiled as he leaned against the glass and tried to catch his breath. Bigger and bigger changes were starting to take his strength to achieve.   
  
He saw Liam walk out and Jackson kissed him under the mask. Scott hadn’t thought about that, but having Liam get fucked by the pack and the team would have opened Jackson up to exploring his sexuality early on and would have resulted in Liam and Jackson getting closer together than he’d expected. Isaac seemed to smile at them and he had a sense that Isaac was sad. He’d lost Boyd and Erica, they’d lost Alison. It’d all been too much for him. Could he bring back someone from the dead? He bit his lip, unsure if he had that sort of power here.   
  
“ _Erica never died in the bank, she was just faking her death and when we found her she was able to come out of it and took a long time to…_ ” Scott coughed hard, unable to focus on the changes, something was stopping him. Maybe that moment changed too much?   
  
Maybe he couldn’t just make someone not have died… not if their death meant a lot. They’d never have figured out how to kill the Oni if Alison hadn’t figured it out and died proving her weapon and it was the only reason they’d survived Void and his taking over of the Oni. If she never died… she might have told them but wouldn’t they have hunted her down worse? He couldn’t just bring her back… or change her death… it meant something as it was. Maybe… His mind went to Peter.   
  
There were ways werewolves could come back though…   
  
“ _Seven months after Alison’s death and Isaac had moved we buried Erica, Boyd, and Matt in a special grave to use the wolf moon and Lydia to resurrect them back to life._ ” He wiped some blood from his nose as he watched Boyd and Erica sit down on either side of Isaac and snuggle close to him. Matt walked up, a little embarrassed as people gave him dark looks before he sat down. “ _We proved all the deaths Matt and Jackson committed were done by Gerard clearing both their names and covering their asses, no one thinks they killed anyone._ ” The ripple caused people to stop staring at Matt like he was the worst person on the planet.   
  
“I wonder who…” Scott started to say and Matt turned to look at him, and gave a shy smile. Scott could feel Matt. Feel that he’d made the full transformation to being a Kanima and was bound ot him. He could feel the change in the pack too, the power that ran through them that was shared from each of them into him and then back out to them like spokes on a wheel where he was the hub that they all connected to. And it was increasing his power greatly. There was a lot that could be done with this power.   
  
He suddenly wondered if increasing the pack size and increasing his strength would make his limits expand with his new voice power too. But even as he felt that power rushing into himself, he knew it had come at a cost.   
  
He sat down hard and struggled to get his breathing under control.   
  
It reminded him of the last time he’d had an asthma attack, he’d thought that was what was going on but instead it’d actually been a panic attack and it had been Stiles to figure out that he’d been having a panic attack and needed a distraction.   
  
That many alterations that quickly… it was almost more than his body could tolerate and it was letting him know that it wasn’t going to tolerate too many more changes anytime soon. He needed to heal and let his power strengthen rather than over taxing it. So he slowly stroked his cock as he watched Liam and Jackson sit there completely naked making out, Stiles trying to be comfortable being naked even while everyone else was apparently okay with anyone being naked. And as he studied them he noticed Matt was slowly stroking his crotch. He blushed and glanced at Scott nodding. He felt Scott’s needs.   
  
Smirking to himself Scott reached for the part of his mind that controlled their bond and thought about undoing Matt’s jeans. And watched as Matt’s hands reached down and undid his zipper before opening his jeans and with Scott’s mental suggestion pulled himself out into the open and began to stroke himself, his face going crimson at having no control over doing this in public.   
  
Scott focused and Matt blushed as he pulled his shirt over his head and laid it on the table, lifting up he slipped his jeans down his ass. He slowly took them off before sitting there in just his socks, shoes, and boxers that he’d pulled himself out of earlier. A few well placed mental commands and Matt pulled his boxers off and sat there completely naked masturbating in front of the pack.   
  
Scott could feel his embarrassment, but also his lust. How he liked being taken care of, belonging, and being healed from what had happened to him as a child. He’d been in purgatory so long reliving that trauma that he’d been grateful when Scott pulled him out of that space. He’d been bound to Scott from that moment on and it gave him a sense of serenity and peace to be controlled like this. There was a spark of love in Matt’s soul that touched Scott, and he felt Matt begging for more.   
  
Scott started stroking his own cock, letting Matt feel like it was his hand on Matt’s cock and Matt’s hand on Scott’s cock as they jerked off together before he made Matt stand up and shoot his load on his lunch. He panted and sat down before glancing back at Scott, his face blushing as he ate his own seed with his food, remaining naked through lunch. Scott focused and Matt tucked his clothes into his back pack and blushed harder realizing Scott was going to send him to class nude for the rest of the day.   
  
While elsewhere in the school Danny was getting stuff from his locker when someone walked up behind him and started kissing the back of his neck.   
  
“Hey.” He smiled as hands reached around and started pulling his shirt up to play with his nipples under his shirt. “What’s got you so worked up…” A thick hard cock was pressed into his backside. “You ‘re naked?”   
  
“yeah.” Ethan smirked.   
  
“I didn’t expect you to enjoy the free nudity.”   
  
“It’s better if you join me…” Ethan licked along the back of Danny’s neck making him shiver as his shirt was quickly pulled over his head, blinding him for a moment before he shivered harder at the bare skin being exposed.   
  
“Seriously?   
  
“Yep.” Ethan smirked and kissed again before moving back to sucking on the back of Danny’s jaw as his hands drifted down those chiseled abs down to his belt and undo it before unzipping his jeans.   
  
“Ethan…”   
  
“Yeah?” He practically purred into Danny’s throat.   
  
“You’re not usually this… _touchy_ in public…” Danny blushed as his jeans slipped down his narrow hips and pooled at his ankles.   
  
“Scott gave me a suggestion…”   
  
“A suggestion…?” Danny leaned back against Ethan, wandering hands going all over his wanton flesh.   
  
“That we fuck loudly in every room in the school.”   
  
“and the hallway?” Danny gasped at the run of teeth down his throat.   
  
“Is a room in the school.” Ethan’s voice was gravely as he started toying with the skin at the edge of Danny’s waistband.   
  
“E-eth-ethan…” Danny had to clear his throat twice to get the word out.   
  
“Yes?” He hummed as he dipped the boxers down a little to expose sweet honey colored flesh.   
  
“Don’t you think we should… w-wait….” Danny’s hand rested on Ethan’s stopping him.   
  
“I don’t know… I think I want my treat now…” Ethan gave a wolfish smirk that was lost on Danny before he quickly knelt, wrestling Danny’s boxers down around his ankles and grasping both cheeks of his ass in a single hand each and parting them as he began to eat Danny out. He knew Danny would be clean. He didn’t go to school with out being ready for anything that Ethan might want to do after school or once in their free period where Ethan had taken Danny’s shorts off and spent the entire class period sucking on Danny’s nuts while fingering his ass.   
  
“FUCK….” Danny moaned loudly biting his fist as he leaned into his locker trying to muffle the noises he made as Ethan ate him out. Fingers joined that werewolf tongue and began to explore his opening. His hard cock left unattended to leak all over his text books as he struggled to stay upright. “god… fuck… I…”   
  
“You want me inside you?” Ethan said against his taunt hole.   
  
“yes.” Danny cried as he nodded.   
  
“You lubed up or do I need to prep you?” Ethan grinned, a bottle of lube pressed into his hand and he smirked as he liberally applied it to both Danny’s hole and his fingers as he began to quickly open his boyfriend up, before he stood up, taking himself in hand and lined himself up with Danny’s hole. His blunt head kissing Danny’s hole before he pulled Danny’s jaw back to kiss him as he slammed forward and claimed his boyfriend’s ass right there, spreading him open along his length as he settled himself in fully.   
  
“Sweet, I was hoping you’d be in him by the time I got here.” Aiden walked up, Danny’s eyes going wide as Aiden stood there naked at his side before pulling Danny into a kiss, capturing his lips and forcing his tongue down Danny’s throat and turning him and his brother so that they were making out with each other and Danny while Ethan fucked him.   
  
“I don’t…” Danny frowned.   
  
“Do you think he can fit us both in him?” Aiden smirked.   
  
“Maybe.” Ethan handed the lube to his brother. “See if you can get some fingers in alongside me.”   
  
“Good idea.” Aiden smirked, slick fingers finding Danny’s already over stuffed hole and starting to slip in.   
  
“AH!” Danny groaned.   
  
“Oh don’t worry… we’ll be gentle.” Aiden grinned as a second finger found its home inside Danny’s taunt hole. “Or if you want… we can be _really_ rough.”   
  
“Oh god…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was streamed in front of a live audience.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s new powers are being tested as he broadens his horizons and learns more about what he can do now.

Danny wasn’t sure what made him say yes. Maybe it was the two thick twunk twin cocks that had been inside his naked ass in the school hallway. Maybe it was the way they worked together to bring him to orgasm two or three times while he babbled and begged them to fuck his brains out. They’d delivered on that begging. They’d fucked him again and again till he’d went limp between them as they came and flooded his tight ass with thick werewolf cum.

After they were done they ate him out and sucked his cock and alternated between them. Eventually somewhere in there they’d asked if they could take this some where more private. He’d figured they meant his house or their place, but instead they’d meant the one place on earth that Danny had never thought he’d be let alone be there naked.

Lydia Martin’s bedroom.

“Uh guys…” He blushed, his clothes back at school because they’d talked him into leaving his clothes in his locker and spending the rest of the day naked with them.

“Yeah?” Aiden looked up from where he was eating Danny out.

“you sure this….. this… fuck…” Ethan was nibbling on the edge of his glands making his whole body quiver.

“Sure of what?” Ethan smirked, his finger tracing the curve of Danny’s glands down to his frenum.

“Lydia… bed…”

“Oh you want to know if it’s a good idea to fuck in Lydia’s bed?” Aiden grinned, before lowering Danny’s balls into his mouth and getting a wrecked moan from the boy he was pleasuring.

“yes… god yes…” Danny whined high in his throat.

“Oh it’s probably a horrible idea… if we didn’t need for her to catch us fucking each other and you.”

“wha?” Danny frowned.

“Don’t worry about it… just enjoy the fucking you’re going to get.” Ethan leaned in and kissed Danny. Danny kissed him back, a chaste kiss that turned into a gasp and a moan as Aiden slid home into Danny. He knew what Ethan felt like. They’d had sex often enough when they dated. But this… it was like someone using a cock he knew so well with a totally different personality behind how it moved.

There wasn’t any gentle hesitation, worry that he was doing this right or if Danny was enjoying this. This was about the animalistic taking of a hole that straight boys who’ve never fucked an ass in their lives think is the way to approach anal. Shove it all in and then pound that pussy till you bust. And Danny hadn’t been bred like this since Damon, his first real boyfriend, had popped their cherries together after the dance where Scott had made him dance with him to embarrass coach into leaving him alone.

Fuck… he whined high in his throat as Aiden took his ass. His mouth open Ethan moved and fed his thick cock in and down his throat. He was lost to their pleasure and their sex. Wantonly riding between the two of them that he didn’t hear the door open or the purse hit the floor. All he heard was the scream that he started to pull away from the boys to see who was screaming and about what when they forced him back onto their dicks.

“Hey Lydia.” Aiden said over his shoulder fucking Danny’s ass.

“What the … what the fuck?!” Lydia gaped at them.

“Figured I’d let you know that I’m into dudes now.” Aiden shrugged fucking Danny all the harder as his world seemed to narrow down to his cock and the tight spasming hole that was Danny.

“A-and your brother?”

“Oh we’re fucking too… god you should feel how tight his ass is.” Ethan smirked. “I might see if I can get Danny up inside him later.” The strangled noise that Lydia made before she stormed out was priceless. They’d have to remember to tell Scott about that. Danny sort of spaced out after that. He did come to at some point fucking Aiden who was shooting his load on Lydia’s pillow before they left, walking past Lydia sitting there drinking straight out of a bottle. On the way to the car Aiden texted Scott to tell him that it was done. Their orders fulfilled they asked if he wanted to see anything with them and Danny. His only response was to tell them to make sure they got a picture of Danny stroking while they fucked in front of him.

They went off to do that and Scott decided to have a little bit of extra fun. He drove himself over to Lydia’s house and knocked on her door.

“What?” She growled as she stood there more than a little drunk.

“Bad night?”

“My boyfriend dumped me for his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. What do you think?”

“That you’re probably feeling horny and lonely.”

“You offering?” She looked Scott up and down.

“In a manner of speaking.” Scott gave a sly smile.

“How do you mean?” Lydia glared at him.

“What if I told you I could make you appealing to Aiden’s new _sexuality_.” Scott leaned against the door frame.

“And just how would you go about that? You going to order him to like pussy?” Lydia glared.

“No… I was thinking more about…” He leaned in close. “ _You’re a guy, you have a cock, and you’re a guy._ ” He whispered and watched a ripple move across her body causing her to go from a strawberry blonde girl in a sundress to being a decently tall teenaged boy in a sundress. He blinked his eyes at Scott, confused.

“You remember being Lydia?”

“I am… Lydia…” His hand went to his lips, the lipstick still there.

“You’re Leo now.” Scott leaned into his personal space. “ _Your family and friends remember you as Lydia but that you’re trans. You became Leo and you had the full surgery._ ” Scott used his voice to change a little bit of history. He wasn’t sure how this would affect Aiden and their relationship, but he couldn’t wait for Leo to show up at school tomorrow.

“How did you…”

“SSShhh.” Scott put his fingers to Leo’s lips. “ _Take the dress off._ ” Scott leaned in close and Leo blushed as he undid the straps and let them fall off his body leaving him standing there completely naked at the front door.

“how…”

“You’re still able to fight that…?” Scott quirked a grin before leaning in and whispering watching Leo’s eyes go blank as he collapsed in Scott’s arms. “That’s better. Time to do some programming for tomorrow.” He carried the sleeping boy in his arms all the way to his cum soaked bed. Scott laid Leon so his nose was in someone’s load.

“ _You’re a cum slut. You love sucking cocks and getting drenched in cum and swallowing thick loads. You crave it. If you go too long without having a guy nut in your mouth or on your face it makes you twitchy._ ” Scott intoned and Leo slowly started lapping at one of the guy’s loads.

“ _You’ll think you’re a trans guy who had a great bottom surgery, but you still date guys exclusively. You’re a power bottom, demanding guys fuck your tight twink ass till you can barely walk, anything they want so long as you get that creamy load in your tight hole._ ” Scott smirked harder, trying to decide what else to give Leo.

He watched Leo’s cock harden. “ _You’re hung and uncut… and the taste of cum makes you rampantly hard…_ ” His hand dipping between Leo’s pecks as he traced his muscles down his abs and encircled his cock, stroking Leo to full erection. “Oh we’re going to have fun with this later…” He smirked as he licked down the length of Leo’s cock till he tongued his balls and sucked on them, marveling at the silky texture before nursing on them before pulling off with a wet plop. He grinned and sat back, pulling his shirt over his head.

“I need to focus and see what else I can come up with…”

***

Fuck. Leo held his head.

He hadn’t had anything to drink last night, why the fuck was his head pounding…? He frowned; his head wasn’t the only thing that was hurting. He reached back and touched his bare ass, his fingers tracing down to his puckered hole that felt like it was open more than it should be. Reaching back he discovered thick cum leaking from his once virgin hole. Memories flashed back of Scott being here, of Scott talking to him, telling him something, something that seemed important at the time.

Then they were naked. He remembered having his lips around the base of Scott’s cock. He’d gotten pretty good at sucking dicks from having to blow Jackson so much to get him hard just to have sex. Maybe this was the way they got back together. He shrugged and let his mind wander to how great it felt to have his ass pounded, and felt the needy throb of his morning wood. Blushing he looked down at his erection under the blankets, that was going to take some getting used to.

He reached down experimentally to touch it and stroked himself. Toying with his new manhood made him realize just how good it felt and why guys were so obsessed with doing this. Stroking his cock again and again it didn’t take long for his aching ass to flex as his balls drew up and he shot his load on his sculpted abs. His body tight as he kept going, feeling that fluttering warmth in his body tightening as he tripped over the edge and his body all but shutting down in the release.

Fuck.

He lay there limp, still hard, and tight, his body clinging to itself as he struggled to make his mind focus into any kind of order. But it was failing. Hell he couldn’t even focus his eyes on anything let alone his mind, and it felt like he was dying and being born and more all at once. Fuck no wonder why guys liked getting off. His skin felt too tight and as if it wasn’t connected to him at the same time.

How the hell did anyone survive doing this? How did they live with out it? How did they live with it? His mind was going too in many places at once and nothing seemed to be solid or real or…

_3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067…_

Calculating the first hundred digits of pi seemed to do the trick. Good to know his mind could still do math to the same level as before. And that the same tricks to quiet his mind worked. Slowly he regained control over his body and he slowly managed to get out of his bed and head towards the shower. Padding naked he stood on the cool tile setting the water the way he liked it, he wondered if being a boy would make him want a hotter temperature or if he’d like the usual settings.

The water felt perfect against his wrist so he opened the shower and stepped in. He collected his favorite body washes and soaps and realized it might take more to wash his body now, but he would require less for his hair. He glanced up at his short wavy locks and smiled, good, the hair care products were so expensive anymore. Shrugging he went about washing his body and discovered that the pulsing of the shower head coupled with the silky texture of the body wash soon had his cock rock hard again and he gave into the need to touch himself that overwhelmed his every thought before he shot his load a second time, and his legs all but collapsed under him.

He knelt there panting, leaning against the shower wall, trying to clear his mind again.

How the hell did boys get anything done? With that constantly getting hard at random times and then the urge to masturbate being so strong… and how great it felt? Seriously is this why so many of the guys at school had decided to become nudists? He could see the appeal but male or female, Leo wasn’t about to forget his fashion sense. So clothing was on the menu, as soon as his legs would hold him up.

He eventually just ended up bathing while sitting in the bottom of the shower till he could stand on shaky legs and make his way back to his bedroom. He could remember masturbating as a woman and it never being that intense. Maybe it was being a new man or maybe being a man at all. It was hard telling.

Drying off was an interesting event, which again produced another boner, but Leo decided this time he’d ignore it and see how long before it went away. That’s how he ended up sitting in just a towel looking at his closet worrying his lip trying to figure out what to wear to school.

He was pretty sure that none of his jeans or pants would fit. His figure and the one he’d had as Lydia didn’t match up at all. So that took the pants and tight or fitted clothing out entirely. He glanced at the ex boyfriend’s closet and sighed as he decided to pick through it. He’d at least laundered everything before putting it in here. Opening it up he was struck by a small realization.

He had a type.

The men he’d had when he was Lydia had all been broader than he was so the shirts were all wider than his body and would have dwarfed him in their material. But they hard narrow waists. He found a couple that fit but were either to long or too short and took note of the sizes so he knew what to buy after school. He settled on a shirt that was at least a flattering color on his new skin tone and walked back to his usual closet.

Pants were out. He had thought about boxers but the ones who had left boxers were either too wide in the hips for his narrow frame or were an unflattering pattern. So, commando it was. If other boys could walk around naked at school he could go without underwear for sure.

And with this t shirt… dresses were out of the question. Most of them were made for his figure as a woman and to complement his former breasts. So, he opted to go with a skirt. He’d thought about going with a full-length skirt but he couldn’t find one that went with the shirt. And his hips wouldn’t fit in the pencil skirt now if his life depended on it, no the only option was for a pleated mini skirt. Slipping it on he realized a few things very quickly. One, sitting wrong would flash all he had on offer to the world, and that there was almost no way to sit down in this with out putting his bare ass right on the seat. He thought about what to do about that and a thought came to him. The school had issued butt plugs for all the students incase they wanted to be nudists to keep the seats sanitary. Digging in his dresser drawer with the sex toys in it, he found what looked like a small enough but plug.

Lubing it up and slipping it in proved more difficult than he’d thought. Between the sheer amount of discomfort he was in and the copious amounts of cum Scott had left, the toy didn’t want to stay in. Gritting his teeth and bearing it, he opted for a larger but plug and got it in. Sitting was… different. Especially because being male, it rocked right against his prostate and made his cock rock hard and leaking while he sat there. A boner in a pleated mini skirt isn’t easily hidden, especially with the toy vibrating against him like that.

When Leo was sure he was ready for school he went down for breakfast and discovered another complication of his new sex. He reached for something on a shelf and his hard cock took out several things on the shelf below and landed on the floor. He’d been embarrassed and his dad had told him that he’d be better off with pants but till they could get out to the store, he’d have to make due with the skirt. Even if it didn’t give any support for now.

He’d asked why he needed support and his dad had chuckled and said that his balls and penis would move around almost independent of his body and end up in odd places and support kept everything up front. Since he didn’t seem to have anything he’d give him something and after breakfast his dad came back with a small strap of stretchy material with snaps at the end of the strap.

It was weird to have the strap going around the top and sides of his penis but around the bottom of his balls so it raised his balls and pushed his entire package forward making a larger mound in his skirt, but it did make him feel like things were more… in place. He drove and felt more at peace in his own skin as he drive and was alone. He did have to say, a skirt did feel nice on his groin, he’d never noticed his groin being so warm when he was a woman, but not it felt extremely warm and the gentle breeze across his balls felt nice.

He parked in his usual spot and wondered what he might do now. His mind going over and over what he might encounter, enough that he barely noticed when Jackson pulled up and parked not far away from him. Jackson straightened his dog collar and was checking his teeth in the car mirror. Leo chuckled and rolled his window down before leaning over. “How’s the tail treating you?” Jackson turned to him and blinked.

“Who… that’s Lydia’s car…”

“It’s Leo now.” He smiled and Jackson’s eyes went wide.

“Y… you had… you had a…” Jackson blushed.

“I’m a guy now. Yeah.” Jackson bit his lip and glanced down and felt his eyes go wide as he realized that Leo was sporting an erection.

“I… is that…” Jackson licked his lips.

“You mean this?” Leo lifted up his skirt and flashed his thick cock to Jackson who’s jaw fell down at the sight of it.

“that… it… you can get hard?” Jackson looked up at Leo’s face.

“Everything works.” He smirked.

“H… how?”

“S… M…” Leo frowned for a moment. “You know I honestly don’t know how this happened or how it all works, just that it does, very well… I can see why you used to jerk off so much while we were together.” Jackson blushed.

“you knew about that?” Jackson looked away.

“I was aware of a lot of things back then.” He smiled and got out of his car and walked over to Jackson’s car door, his hard cock bobbing up and down and making his skirt bounce as he stood there and Jackson was focused in on that bouncing bulge. “I mean, it wasn’t lost on me that you liked boys.”

“y… you knew before…”

“I figured I’d be with you till you figured it out and were ready to act on it.” He smiled and cupped Jackson’s cheek. “And I’ve watched you and Liam.”

“He’s really hungry for cock.” Jackson blushed, he couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with his ex who was now a man.

“And you’re not?” He cocked an eyebrow. “You keep casting your eyes right at my crotch watching my dick bounce.”

“I’m… curious, that’s all.” Jackson bit his lip and tried to give good eye contact then.

“Sure you are.” Leo smirked and put his fingers under Jackson’s jaw, tilted his head to look him right in the eyes. “You’re curious to see what it looks like… you’re curious to see what it tastes like. You’re curious to taste my nut as I cum down your throat after I fuck your skull.” Jackson’s blush was a deeper crimson now.

“I…”

“And you’ll likely be touching yourself later from the memory.” Jackson’s eyes went wide at the realization that Leo was right about that. “Problems?” Leo smirked.

“no…” Jackson looked away.

“I think your leaking cock says I’m right.” Leo smirked harder, leaning over the car door and putting himself dangerously close to Jackson’s face. He could smell him, the thick masculine musk and the dripping precum, not to mention the lube and cum in his ass as well as the silicone toy in his ass. Hell he could understand what that vibration he’d been hearing was from now as he realized the toy in Leo’s ass was vibrating on low to keep him on an even buzz.

“You’re wearing a vibrating butt plug.” Jackson blushed, looking up at Leo’s chest and chin, unable to see his eyes over the edge of the door.

“Yes. I am. Does your tail vibrate?”

“yes…” Jackson looked down, blushing harder.

“Turn it on high.” Jackson throbbed against his thigh before reaching a shaky hand up to his collar and squeezing the built-in control to his collar that bumped up his own anal toy till it was assaulting his prostate harder than he’d have liked before trying to walk into the school. “Nice.”

“What now…?” Jackson swallowed hard.

“Now you show me how much of a cock sucker you really are.” Leo pealed his skirt back and revealed his long thick cock dripping precum to Jackson who swallowed hard before licking his lips and leaning in to kiss the moist tip. “fuck….”

“You like?”

“Fuck yes.” He reached in and carded his fingers through Jackson’s closely trimmed hair.

“Y-you want more?”

“Yes.” Jackson smiled to himself before wrapping his lips around the swollen tip and using his tongue to work Leo’s glands. He knew what Liam and Scott liked; he’d gone down on both of them. And he’d gone down on a couple one-night stands from the Jungle. Being this hot and wearing nothing but a collar and the tail got him a lot of tail in turn, even if a lot of it was in his ass or down his throat. He could live with that. He liked it. But something about this… it felt like he was connecting something that had been missing from between them when Leo had been Lydia. He couldn’t put it into words really, but Leo’s cock seemed to be what was missing.

He loved Lydia, had felt she was his forever person. His soulmate. But he couldn’t figure out how that worked when he was gay. When his every waking minute with her gnawed at him because it wasn’t everything he needed. And here he was sucking on Leo’s dick and all he could think about was how right this felt.

All of Lydia’s personality, with a male body…

Yeah this was what he wanted and what he needed. He knew that now. And as he sucked more of the dick in front of him into his throat, he knew the fit was perfect. Leo was made to fill him up with hot cock and make him his bitch. He blushed at that; Jackson had never liked the idea of being anyone’s bitch. He’d fought so hard never to be called a bitch or anyone’s little bitch but he wanted that here. He wanted Leo to own him, to bend him over the hood of his car and fuck him till he couldn’t walk and make him limp into school leaking and untouched to show off how far he’d taken Jackson down.

On and on he went till his lips were against Leo’s base. He looked up the long line of Leo’s body and saw those eyes watching him as he pleased Leo with his mouth. Something in his brain clicked and Jackson realized he was furiously masturbating while he blew Leo. He wasn’t sure when he’d started but he was pretty sure he was more than half way to blowing his own load. Fuck, he was not going to last.

“gods… no wonder you liked this so much…” Leo moaned, clinging to the car as he fucked Jackson’s mouth.

“fuck keep going… fuck…” Leo panted, fucking into Jackson’s mouth, his eyes catching once in a while on the out stroke that Jackson was jerking off. He smirked down at him as he kept going, he’d have loved to pull out and fuck with out the car window limiting his motion but he wasn’t giving this throat up for anything. Everything was perfect and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was better after all.

“FUCK!” He all but screamed, Jackson’s finger had found the control for the butt plug and turned it up higher with one hand while using his other to pull down on Leo’s swollen nuts. That was all it took, he shot his load down Jackson’s throat, all but curled around the side of the car till he could pull himself from Jackson’s lips, spent but still hard. “Finish yourself.” He panted and Jackson began vigorously jerking off while looking at Leo’s wet cock before he grunted and painted from his chin down his pecks and abs in cum before slumping back in his chair.

“You like that?” Leo smirked.

“yeah.” Jackson blushed.

“Then you’ll love this.” He opened up his purse and pulled out Prada’s dog leash. Smirking he clipped it to Jackson’s collar and tugged, leading the boy out of his car and towards school. Still hard, still throbbing with need, but coated in his own seed for everyone to see. “Once we get done with home room I’m going to fuck your tight ass till you walk with a limp, werewolf healing be damned.” Leo led the way and Jackson whimpered.

“yes master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written in front of a live studio audience.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun look at the alpha voice control.


End file.
